The invention is specifically intended for the handling of detonation-dangerous objects of the type home-made explosive devices, shells or mines, but can also relate to the handling of chemically and/or bacterialogically dangerous objects which potentially constitute a threat to the environment.
A growing problem in recent times has been the increasing use of explosive devices for terrorist purposes. The placement of explosive devices in towns and at airports, where many people are found, poses a high risk for the environment. In order to handle the problem, extensive intervention in the form of remote-controlled robots and detonation-proof containers is normally required, either by the explosive device being disabled directly on the spot, which calls for extensive barricades, or by the explosive device being placed in the detonation-proof container for transport to a safe place for subsequent disabling.
The use of explosive devices/mines in conflict zones also constitutes a growing problem, firstly for the civilian population, but also for civilian staff and civilian equipment involved in humanitarian operations in the conflict zone.